


Подкидыш

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Superfamily (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони находит ребенка.





	Подкидыш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abandon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785433) by [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats). 



Кипящий от злости Тони покинул полицейский участок в компании рыдающего младенца и головной боли. Надо заметить, что все это (кроме злости) уже было при нем, когда он вошел туда ранее. «Так вам на порог подложили ребенка? Теперь он ваша чертова забота». Кто выдумал такую херню?! Нет, правда, кто? Ну, теперь Тони знал по крайней мере дюжину тупоголовых полицейских, которые не желали понимать, что подкинуть ребенка — это преступление, но не из тех, с которыми должны разбираться супергерои.  
  
Тяжело вздыхая, он вернулся в башню, игнорируя всех, кто узнавал его по пути. Теперь у Тони было больше сведений, но информация о том, что младенца зовут Питер и все его родственники мертвы, не слишком помогла.  
  
— Тони, почему у тебя ребенок? — спросила Наташа с тщательно отмеренной дозой спокойствия в голосе.  
  
— Чертовски хороший вопрос, — зарычал он в ответ. Из-за этого младенец — ох, простите, Питер — начал возмущаться, так что Тони неохотно принялся мурлыкать и укачивать его, пока тот не успокоился. Тони с отчаянием взглянул на Наташу. — Выручай.  
  
Наташа широко распахнула глаза.  
  
— Что? Ну нет, зови Роджерса. Уверена, он любит детишек. Наверное, перецеловал целый миллион, когда ездил в турне с агитацией.  
  
С этим напутствием, она сбежала.  
  
Тони взглянул на Питера, который уставился на него в ответ, одновременно мусоля во рту свои пухлые пальчики.  
  
— Ты славный, но ты не мой, так что особо не привыкай.  
  
В ответ Питер бессмысленно залепетал, а Тони понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Да, парень, жизнь там снаружи совсем не сахар.  
  
Тони взъерошил кудряшки Питера и направился к лифту. Пеппер позаботится об этом за него. Скорее всего. Он-то думал, что Наташа поможет, но, посмотрите, что из этого вышло.


End file.
